1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a loop antenna. More specifically, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a loop antenna in which an inner pattern is formed in an inner region of an outer pattern having a loop form.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, short-range wireless communication technologies have been variously implemented. Particularly, if a communication using radio-frequency identification (RFID), which is an example of the short-range wireless communication, is utilized, convenience of users can be improved in various fields, such as a material management, a transportation card, a purchase, etc.
The RFID communication uses an antenna for RFID. For example, a loop antenna may be used as the antenna for RFID. Moreover, a greater size of the loop antenna results in an improved radiation performance. Accordingly, loop antennas have become larger in size.
According to the structural characteristics as described above, an inner region of the loop antenna has been acknowledged as an unusable region. However, recently, as various mobile appliances become lighter and smaller, there is a need for the loop antenna to reduce in size and, at the same time, to improve in performance.